


沉睡者 Sleepers

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP罗宁x克拉苏斯【注：未果，因为坑了。】<br/>梗来自《怒风》第六章巨龙与欺骗，建议去看一下那段不然这个梗不太容易懂（强烈建议！那段看的可爽了！大妈下重手的时候是真重！）。书里没提达拉然，我钻空子了</p>
            </blockquote>





	沉睡者 Sleepers

沉睡者 Sleepers

CP罗宁x克拉苏斯【注：未果，因为坑了。】  
梗来自《怒风》第六章巨龙与欺骗，建议去看一下那段不然这个梗不太容易懂（强烈建议！那段看的可爽了！）。书里没提达拉然，我钻空子了

 

* * *

他被封闭在这里有多长时间了？可能是几个钟头，也有可能是数年之久，时间的概念在虚幻的空间中完全模糊。“这里”既是指一层又一层厚重地包裹着他的金色圆盘，也是指他清楚了解的这份幻境——他的噩梦。

“被死亡之翼俘获”这份最初的震惊过后，化身为高等精灵的法师在痛苦而突然的一瞬间看到了自己，真正的自己的影像：一头巨大的红龙，蜷缩盘起爬行动物的躯体，饱经风霜的强健双翼无力地瘫落在地，沉沉地昏睡在达拉然附近他的秘密居所中。这给了他冷静下来的勇气。但是即使意识到这些，他仍然无论如何也无法苏醒。偶尔出现的现实世界的影像使他能在梦境的痛苦中保持清醒而不至于疯掉，那一个一个的影像中他看到他的族群找到了他，而他的女王为此愤怒地展开了行动。这一刻他为自己的无能为力而感到心急如焚。他希望这不会让她受伤，或者遭到更加不为所知的命运。

就像他噩梦中的敌人向他保证的一般。

这只是一个噩梦，只是一个噩梦。他数百次地告诉自己，但他梦境中精灵形态的身体却因为切实的痛苦而痉挛抽搐着。囚禁他的神器刚刚被使用过，这使他感觉全身都像被卷进了一次失败的魔法爆炸中却又幸存了下来，无法用言辞形容的剧痛和恶心目眩感逼着他只能一遍又一遍的重复着坚定信心的句子，让他不至于在梦境中走上求死的道路。

“是的……噩梦。”精灵法师在噩梦中的敌人，曾是大地守护者的黑龙王死亡之翼似乎已经放弃了摧毁俘虏意志的打算，尽管它仍然乐此不疲地给他制造着痛苦。灭世者的巨爪抓着金色的圆盘，在魔法城市的废墟上空翱翔，在这个梦境中，它选择毁灭达拉然城。它似乎永远知道它的神器的“活心脏”在做什么打算，在感知到对方几乎难以察觉的心痛后它似乎感到很满意。巨龙隆隆的声音中带着明显的戏谑和嘲讽，“但这有什么用处呢……克莱奥斯特拉兹……”

不幸的，他的敌人说的是事实。除了命令自己不要被幻境吞噬之外，克拉苏斯束手无策。他的法术，他的召唤术，在尝试了一切可以尝试的办法却只是使巨龙之魂变得更加耀眼，随即遭到无情的嘲笑之后，精灵形态的法师选择了沉默着等待时机。他的虚弱形态不是他自己的选择，而是被梦境中灭世者的力量和恶趣味所压制，同时被囚者也深深地理解，这也是源于他的灵魂中对眼下境况的恐惧。他曾有几次思考过假设之中的此时此刻的脱身方法，当时他没能找到答案，现在也没有。

但不论是在梦中，还是这一切真正发生……克拉苏斯唯一不可能做的就是选择屈服。

* * *

这不可……这不可能。

罗宁平安落在了黑黝黝的地面上，呆然地注视着达拉然城的废墟。几秒钟之后，他才能够做到跌跌撞撞地走向这座毁灭后的城市。他只是……他只是像平时那样登上紫罗兰天台，带着些气馁准备朗读那些被别人准备好的、老生常谈的讲稿，“这也是肯瑞托领袖的一项义务，激励并引导我们人民的勇气。”他忍不住想起了那个满腹心机却又啰啰嗦嗦的导师，白金色头发的精灵法师说这句话的时候神情严肃，一如既往的深邃眼眸闪着黑曜石般的光泽，透露出他的威严和认真。罗宁费了很大力气才制止住吐槽他是不是真心这么想的言论，他知道，生命缚誓者的伴侣也同样爱着艾泽拉斯世界的所有生灵，但不同的是，雄性红龙的行为方式在某些地方总让人感觉不对头。而且当他的女王受到威胁时，他似乎就会把所有的誓言抛诸脑后了。

导师的身影只在罗宁心中存在了一瞬，下一瞬一道紫光……不，一个巨大的蓝紫色光球在达拉然城市的上方炸开，罗宁的脚下失去了支撑物，紫罗兰城堡的整栋建筑似乎在一秒钟之内化为了粉末。法师大叫起来，长年的魔法练习让他无意识地想办法减缓了自己的下坠，他眼睁睁地看着整座魔法城市在突如其来的袭击中垮成了一个漆黑的巨坑——这不可能，无论如何他都应该能对此想些办法，减少爆炸的范围或是保护居民之类的……瞬间的毁灭超出了他的理解范围。这一定只是一个梦……

罗宁突然站定脚步。他想起来了。

就在最近，在他更加清醒一些的那个世界里，流行着一种疾病。刚开始只是一个或者两个，渐渐的变成了五个，十个，在他由于过于劳累被温蕾萨劝说睡上一会儿之前，这个数字仍然在不断地增加。达拉然的数百名居民似乎陷入了一种诡异的沉眠，他们在梦境中尖叫着，拒绝着什么东西，但是却一直无法醒来。

对，这只是一个梦，现在罗宁知道了，这场疾病在试图侵染自己。但是它并没有造成应有的结果，至少罗宁现在毫不畏惧。他甚至颇有些新奇地观察着这场毁灭的景象，能够近距离考察如此大规模的法力爆炸的机会可不多，即使是在一个被蛊惑的梦境里。空气中四散漂浮着奥术能量的残存颗粒，蓝紫色的闪光点偶尔爆裂一下，拉扯出数道闪电般的丝线；巨大规模的爆炸在同时卷起了狂风，四溢的灰尘翻滚着，巨坑上方笼罩起一层波动的棕色空气；建筑物的残余碎块被奥爆的能量激起，危险地悬浮并颤动。但罗宁发现这一切都不会困扰他，他像是这里唯一清醒的一角，就在他身边一个微小的范围内，梦境无法用它的方式侵染进来。

格瑞姆巴托之后的训练再次起了作用。罗宁决定苏醒后要好好感谢他的妻子和那些银色盟约的精灵们。

人类蹲下身，抓起地上的一小撮砂砾，他感受到上面遗留的能量，并为这场爆炸的逼真感叹着。被夷为平地的城市一角，有一片尚且保持着原本形态的建筑物：克拉苏斯平台的大部分是完整的，只有临近城堡的一小部分被波及到。这没有什么，现在整座城市都可以为那头伪装的红龙提供降落空间了，罗宁这么想着，并轻轻地笑了起来。他可以随时苏醒，但是他对此仍然有一些好奇。这个梦境和那些琐碎的日常不同，而更像他还没能从格瑞姆巴托的冒险中恢复过来的时候，令他有些怀念……

说起这个。

肯瑞托的法师抬起红发的脑袋，如同他的预料一般，他看到一头龙在他的头顶扑动着翅膀，上下颠簸并盘旋着，而且它似乎连看都没看脚下的废墟一眼。它巨大的身躯喷发着熔岩，并因此而支离破碎，用金属制作的铠甲勉强钩连着肢体，残存的体表上能够看到在它化为火焰与死亡的化身前的黑色鳞片。它的手爪之中握着一枚金色的圆盘，法师立刻辨认出那个东西的形态。

死亡之翼。它是罗宁曾经的噩梦中的常客。

但现在他一点也不害怕。就像那些牧师教会他的，这是他的梦，他可以控制其中的一部分。那个黑龙鳞片制成的小小饰品几乎立刻显现在他的手边，令他有些无奈的是，克拉苏斯用来指挥矮人的红龙吊坠也在同时出现了。他的导师的一些贴身物品总是在他的梦境中毫无征兆或用途地连续出现，这件事情他也曾咨询过那些牧师，她们都显得张口结舌，而温蕾萨则当场很没形象地爆笑起来。但是直到现在罗宁也没能从她那里得到答案。想到温蕾萨，她的长弓和箭袋也在法师的身边冒了出来。

能够免疫梦境侵蚀的人类促狭地笑了。在他尝试过一个用恶魔之魂控制死亡之翼和他的导师跳贴面舞的梦并因此活活笑醒之后，他原本以为这种立刻会被他玩坏的噩梦永远都不会再次出现。

* * *

和死亡之翼所不同的，被法器所囚禁的红龙法师很快注意到了废墟上移动的影子。

是谁……经历了许久的折磨之后，克拉苏斯几乎会对任何一个可能救援他脱离梦境的外在者做出反应，但是目前为止他们都被黑龙残忍地消灭了。玛法里奥、泰兰德、卡雷苟斯……他们都注意到了并且试图营救他，但都在巨龙之魂的光芒中化为了灰烬。似乎是为了维持俘虏的恐惧，阿莱克斯塔萨的身影还没有出现，但克拉苏斯十分肯定她会在他接近崩溃的一刻显露身形。他必须保证自己不会堕落到那种程度。

但现在这个梦境似乎有一些不同，至少和死亡之翼的期待不同。毁灭的达拉然废墟中仍然有生物移动，这原本是不应该发生的……克拉苏斯趴在巨龙之魂的底部，观察着那个身影，他遭到的折磨甚至剥夺了他坐起身的力气。他知道他在期待那是谁，但事实往往和他的期待大相径庭，让他不得不做出许多推测和准备。大量灰尘的遮盖下，克拉苏斯只能辨认出那仿佛是一个人型生物。它移动了一阵之后便静止，甚至让伪装的精灵在某一刻认为自己的眼睛出现了幻觉。

还没等精灵形态的法师在这个基础上调整好思路，克拉苏斯突然看到了破空而来的一支长箭。他被它吓了个正着，下意识的想要挪动身体，但是失败了。

那是精灵才会制作的魔法箭矢，此刻它锋利的箭头上穿着一枚令法师无比眼熟的饰物——他曾在格瑞姆巴托的战斗中亲眼目睹它的存在和威力。长箭以巨大的力量撞上了巨龙之魂，饰物的尖角在圆盘上划过，但是没有造成伤害。显而易见的，这一次的巨龙之魂并不是以死亡之翼的力量铸成。

红龙法师激动地半撑起身体，虽然接下来的另一次撕裂骨髓的痛楚将这个动作变成了徒劳。法师眼睁睁看着法器的力量向那个人袭去，却在对方的身影前裂为两半。这是一种可能性，但克拉苏斯不敢期待它的发生，因为它实在太令人期待了——拜访伊瑟拉的经历曾使他，世间万物的梦境世界彼此相通，所以他或许能够在偶然的情况下碰到另一个梦境的主人——不知道由于什么原因，或许是达拉然城，或许是他刚才为城中的某个人忧心的时候使两个梦境出现了共鸣：他和他的学生的梦境牵扯在了一起。

而罗宁经常能够做到他人无法想象的事情。

* * *

失败了。人类法师抓着他妻子的弓箭奔跑，他不是一个猎人或游侠，那是温蕾萨的领域，他如果鲁莽地入侵那里她会不高兴的。除此之外，他也并不擅长射击。但是这里不同，这是他的梦境，理论上来说他可以在这里将任何不可能的任务完成。就像刚才那一箭，精确地命中目标。

他的印象中，死亡之翼的鳞片对恶魔之魂的破坏是摧枯拉朽一般的，但显然这一次并不顺利。

好吧，至少他还有立刻苏醒这个选择。这条退路使罗宁久违地倔强起来，他的肯瑞托领袖的身份让他很久没能够畅快淋漓地放任自己的本性了——一击失手之后，人类法师撒开双腿向克拉苏斯平台的方向跑去，他需要一个视野不被灰尘遮盖的反击地点。

又是一股强大的力量从他的身旁擦过，这一次不是魔法的蓝色，而是包含着另一种神秘力量的、比任何可能找到的颜料还要纯粹的白色。与其说是擦过，不如说它被罗宁所在的空间劈成了两股光芒的洪流，它们席卷开周围在爆炸之中幸存下来的可怜的废墟，又把它们撕扯成飞扬在魔法空气中的齑粉。

这份恐怖的力量仍然没能对罗宁造成任何伤害，但迫使他停下了脚步。克拉苏斯平台在他的前进方向上再一次幸免于难，但如果他继续奔跑下去就说不一定了。

法师扭转身体，眼前形态巨大的黑龙近在咫尺，燃烧的双目几乎贴到法师的面前。罗宁的呼吸停滞了一秒，尽管他确定对方无法伤害他，这种面对面的交锋还是令他不舒服。他看到黑龙张开嘴发出隆隆的声音，死亡之翼似乎因为他能够免疫攻击而无比恼怒。别听它说的话，罗宁告诫自己，不要被一个梦境卷进去……

他张弓搭箭，将凭空出现的另一枚黑龙鳞片射出，仍然没有效果。只是不知道出于什么原因，红龙的吊坠再一次同时出现了。罗宁郁闷地责备着这种奇怪的现象，几乎自暴自弃地将那枚吊坠裹在一团寒冰法术中掷向恶魔之魂。

* * *

脱离神器的滋味并不好受，克拉苏斯大口大口地呼吸着空气，更何况他是被从一个梦境的残影中强行拉扯进另一个梦境。他颤抖着想要支撑起自己的身体，但是失败了，他能做到的只有翻过半个身体，侧躺着，喘息着看着他目瞪口呆的学生。爆炸的灰尘粘上了藏有黑红色发丝的银发，手掌和爆炸造成的坳黑地面之间粗糙的触感警告着精灵形态的红龙，他并不能像他的学生那样免疫梦境的侵蚀。但是谁在乎？他从死亡之翼的手心里逃脱了——或者说是被救了出来，被自己的学生救了出来。那头该死的黑龙已经消失了，在脱离巨龙之魂的一瞬，只有克拉苏斯一个人被完全扯进了罗宁的梦境。这完全是人类的功劳，他什么都没有做。不知什么时候他已经成长到这种程度了………理论上来说他应该有一些失落感，但红龙现在一点也感受不到。他只觉得有这样一个学生真是太好了。过度的激动下，克拉苏斯带着一丝劫后余生的庆幸笑了起来。

* * *

看清楚从恶魔之魂里滚出的人是克拉苏斯的时候，罗宁心里感到了一丝连看到死亡之翼时都没有出现过的危机。他连那头黑龙是什么时候消失的都没有注意，下意识地跑向躺卧着的精灵身边，然后就僵在了那里。

他看见克拉苏斯在笑。

他的导师很少在他的面前露出笑容。与其说他不常笑，不如说在他们相处的时间里经常遭遇的疲于奔命的事件导致不管是谁都笑不出来。即便如此罗宁仍然见他笑过几次，红龙法师的笑容矜持而优雅，而不是像现在这样——欣喜、感激，还有自豪？罗宁觉得自己几乎能够读出导师的情绪了，尽管这种事情在双方都未曾发生过。

“这到底是什么见鬼的……”这句话在人类无意识地状态下溜出了口。

但另一位龙族成员摇了摇头，食指微微竖起放在唇边，打断了接下来必然的长篇大论。克拉苏斯又用同一根手指向周围画了个圆，罗宁环视四周，这才发现自己身处的环境对于交谈来说有多么不友好。就像要证明他的发现似的，精灵被建筑物和魔法的余烬呛得咳嗽起来。

罗宁皱起眉头，这个似乎是他的导师的人和周围的环境是一体的。那么他究竟是真正的红龙，还是他梦境的一个恶作剧？——但是不管怎样，罗宁不能放着克拉苏斯不管。

再等一等吧，男人想着，或许他睡得有些久了，醒来后他会向担心他的人们道歉的。

他试图搀起那个精灵，对方也做出了配合的动作，但还是由于过度虚弱瘫坐了下去，同时由于过于努力的动作，他咳得更厉害了。罗宁皱眉看着现在完全挂在他身上的精灵，虽然克拉苏斯的身体一向容易出问题，但也没有到如此不顾尊严的地步——果然这是他梦境的延续？

罗宁当然不知道克拉苏斯遭遇了什么。人类单纯想起了另一个在玩笑的时候经常挂在他身上的高等精灵。如果是这样，他想着，如果这是他的梦，他尽可以采取更加有效率的行动，就像他对付死亡之翼那样。

克拉苏斯在一阵晕眩之后才发现自己被打横抱了起来，这让他差点喊出声——他怎么敢！随即他发现那个鲁莽的人类不仅仅敢，他已经真的做了并且不打算停下。而他根本没有挣开的力气。

……也当他是不想挣开好了。他真的很累。罗宁的那丝感情他的导师心知肚明，虽然并不打算挑明，克拉苏斯也乐得利用这点小便利。他动了动胳膊，松松地环住学生的肩颈。

罗宁一个哆嗦，差点把怀里的人扔出去。他震惊地瞄向那个似乎是他导师的精灵的脸，但对方干脆倚在了他的胸口上，人类甚至能近距离分辨出那头银发之中的杂色发丝。这份傲慢倒是挺像的……他想，但是他真的不认为那头伪装的红龙会做出这种示弱的姿态，所以这个人应该只是他的梦？

比起他的随身物品，克拉苏斯本人出现在罗宁梦境里的情况十分少见，但也不是没有发生过。人类放弃地耸了耸肩，就算只是一个梦，他还是不能丢下他不管。

他抱着那个精灵深一脚浅一脚地穿过达拉然的废墟，他现在有点想诅咒死亡之翼，如果城市没有被毁灭，他们至少还有几个旅馆可以休息，而现在只剩那个停机坪了。人类绕过几块漂浮在空中的巨石，终于看到克拉苏斯平台出现在眼前——他又突然想起他现在抱着的人。真是一个有趣的巧合。在他们重建达拉然、他怀着纪念与恶作剧同等的心理用前六人议会成员的名字命名那处庞大的起落平台时，他完全没有奢望过它的命名者可以站在那里哪怕一次。

所以果然还是这场噩梦无意之中给予他的恩赐吧。


End file.
